Order of Sir Martin
Parent Clan: Nosferatu Disciplines: Nightmare, Obfuscate, Resilience, Vigor Bloodline Gift: Oaths of Fealty Take a beat for each dot of the Fighting Style Merits purchased, and take a beat for each Oath learned or undertaken. Bloodline Weakness: Leprous Leper Knights cannot heal the appearance of their injuries (even long after the damage itself has healed) for a number of weeks equal to their Blood Potency. The Knights can collect a multitude of disfigurements, contributing to their reputation as lepers and disease carriers. If the Leper Knight loses a major body part, such as a limb, it grows back in the form of a scabby, desiccated, skinless, or putrefied limb, that functions as normal until after a number of weeks when it can regain its normal appearance. If the Leper Knight loses a non-essential body part, such as the lower jaw, ear, or nose, he will remain that way for a prolonged period of time until his curse allows him to return to his normal appearance. Devotions The Rejected Malady Resilience •, Vigor •• 1XP Cost: 1 Vitae and 1 Willpower Dice Pool: Resolve + Medicine + Vigor Action: Instant The character vomits a thick, acrimonious black bile to eliminate diseases and toxins from her body. If the invocation roll is successful, the character immediately banishes any diseases, poisons or other deleterious substances or toxins from her system. She spends the turn in which she uses this power curled over and vomiting. She may take no other action and does not benefit from her Defense, even through the use of Celerity or other supernatural powers, though armor still applies. After the power has been used, she no longer suffers any ill effects from the foreign substance, nor can she pass a disease on to another being. The vomited material remains contagious, however, for a number of hours equal to Blood Potency after leaving the character's mouth. The poison or disease can be contracted by those who ingest or come into contact with the liquid. The power has no effect on supernatural diseases or poisons (though natural diseases exacerbated through supernatural means, such as the Discipline of Cachexy, are affected) and cannot remove the effects of consuming the blood of other supernatural entities, such as werewolves. Repulsive Mien Nightmare ••, Obfuscate •• 2XP Cost: 1 Vitae Dice Pool: Manipulation + Subterfuge + Nightmare vs. subject’s Composure + Blood Potency Action: Instant and Contested Rather than inspiring fear in any targets who fail to overcome the character’s activation roll, this power magnifies their assumptions about the Leper Knight. Those who assume that she is a traitorous wretch notice her shifting eyes and fidgeting hands; those who believe she is a disease carrier notice that she’s looking sickly and pale. The usual effects of Dread Presence apply, but only in regards to the character. Any actions taken against her are penalized, including attempts to uncover her emotions or motives, physical attacks or efforts to spot hidden weapons, as the character is simply too repulsive to pay much attention to and targets thus affected cannot spend Willpower to enhance actions against the character. Furthermore, this power only affects other Leper Knights if they have an excellent and concrete reason to mistrust the user. Contagious Humours Nightmare • 1XP Cost: 1 Vitae (to eject the bodily fluid) Dice Pool: Dexterity + Brawl (- Defense) to apply by touch. Dexterity + Athletics (- Defense) to spray or spit at your opponent. Touching the wounds or vomit of the Leper Knight grants -1 to all dice pools, as the target believes that they have contracted some kind of disease. This malodorous curse can be applied by touching, grappling, vomiting, or spitting at the target. The effects of Dread Presence or The Grand Delusion can be activated in the same action (paying the appropriate costs and making the usual dice rolls). This means that the target becomes deluded into believing that they had contracted whatever malady that plaques the Leper Knight. Of course, the humours of the Leper Knight may be actually contagious, and the victim suffers a -1 penalty on top of the effects of the disease. The effects of this devotion lasts until the next sunrise. Merit Deformed Visage ••• Leper Knights can take disfigurements or disabilities in place of Banes. When faced with a situation where a Leper Knight would normally take a Bane, he can choose to take a horrible, prominent disfigurement, or a permanent disability, such as Arm Wrack (losing an arm), Leg Wrack (losing a leg), or Blinded. The character suffers a -2 to Persuasion, Socialize, and Subterfuge rolls for each instance of disfigurement. The Deformed Visage, unlike Banes, do not count as penalties against Detachment rolls. The character can take a maximum of three banes and three Deformed Visages. Source Ancient Bloodlines, pp 137-40. Category:Nosferatu Bloodlines